For example, in a case that temperature and humidity of outside air are both relatively high after rain in an early summer or in an early autumn, an air temperature blown into a vehicle compartment is set relatively low in a vehicle air conditioner in order to provide occupant's comfort in the vehicle compartment. In such case, if air is blown toward the inner surface of a windshield of the vehicle, a fog may be formed on an outer surface of the windshield of the vehicle, which may obscure a view of an occupant in the vehicle. In view of the above, in a well-known conventional technique, when a temperature of the outside air is high, a blown air temperature is increased to prevent a fogging on the outer surface of the windshield (see patent document 1).
However, in the above-mentioned conventional vehicle air conditioner, because air having a relatively high temperature is blown into the vehicle compartment from a defroster air outlet when the outside air temperature is relatively high, it may be difficult to maintain a temperature comfort in the vehicle compartment, thereby causing a discomfort of an occupant in the vehicle compartment.